


Нить

by Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Emotional Manipulation, Family Issues, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Past Child Abuse, Punishment, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: — Мстить за отца собираешься? — спрашивает Дофламинго, опустившись на бочку напротив.Он не знает, почему Дофламинго останавливается, почему предлагает: «Не хочешь пойти со мной?», но сейчас этого достаточно.Всё, что у него было и могло быть, сдохло и медленно исчезает под снегом. Ему больше некуда идти.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Kudos: 10





	Нить

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece Pairings Battle 2017

Плакать Дрейк перестаёт лет в двенадцать, когда понимает, что отцу плевать. С тех пор, когда его бьют, он молчит, сцепив зубы, и закрывает руками лицо. Отцу это не нравится, отец считает, что маленький дармоед должен принимать наказание как подобает мужчине. Подбородок он режет аккуратно и долго, под пьяный одобрительный хохот команды, прижав голову Дрейка к липкому от вина столу.

Спустя шесть лет Дрейк трогает уродливый, грубый рубец кончиками пальцев всякий раз, когда ему хочется превратиться и размозжить голову отца зубами. Размолоть её, чувствуя соль и вязкий жир на языке.

Дрейк повторяет себе, что он должен принимать наказание как подобает мужчине.

Повторяет, что он должен быть благодарен за то, что из него пытаются сделать человека.

Просто надо подождать немного, и отец однажды обязательно поймёт, что пошёл по плохому пути.

Потом приходит Дофламинго, отбирает у него всё и даёт взамен Семью.

Он говорит ему: «Мы никогда не перестанем любить наших родителей».

Говорит: «Даже если они превратят нашу жизнь в Ад».

Даже если они не дадут тебе ничего, кроме боли.

Ты можешь убить их, но никогда не перестанешь верить им.

Это замкнутый круг из насильной, бесполезной привязанности.

«Поэтому важнее всего Семья», — говорит Дофламинго. — «Запомни хорошенько на будущее, парень, нельзя трогать Семью».

***

Трафальгара Ло он впервые видит, когда его, вопящего, связанного верёвками и опоясанного кайросеки, тащат по палубе.

— Доффи, мы нашли Ло! — говорит долговязый, дёргая за верёвку.

— СДОХНИ, ТВАРЬ! — орёт Ло.

И тут же громко кричит, раззявив рот, будто ему очень-очень больно. Крик колет в позвонки, заставляя вздрогнуть, и Дрейк косится на Дофламинго — здесь все зовут его «Доффи» или «молодой господин», но Дрейк видел его листовки и читал о нём, — как лицо того становится неестественно неподвижным и вспухает вена на лбу.

— В мою каюту его, — бросает он. Не глядя на Дрейка, спрашивает уже с прежней мягкой, картонной доброжелательностью: — Ты ведь сын Баррелса?

Ветер треплет перья на его шубе, и весь он кажется текучим ярко-розовым маревом на фоне серого зимнего неба, один порыв посильнее — и размажет, сотрёт прочь. Но сегодня снежно и тихо, и Дрейк представляет, как белыми хлопьями засыпает пепелище особняка на холме и то, что осталось от отца и от его команды, от всего его прошлого.

— Да, — отвечает он, потому что лгать не имеет смысла.

Если бы Дофламинго хотел от него избавиться, не стал бы столько ждать.

До того, как долговязый притаскивает плачущего пацана, до того, как пёстрая высокая женщина суёт ему в руки кружку дымящегося грога, до того, как он ступает на палубу этого корабля, Дрейк наблюдает, как Дофламинго одного за другим убивает дозорных. Идёт сквозь неподвижную толпу и спрашивает каждого застывшего в ужасе: «Где мальчишка?», пока кто-то не указывает в его сторону. Вслед за его шагами тянется густая лента крови и пустота. Дрейк вмерзает в свой угол, натягивает на плечи плед и просто ждёт, когда смерть придёт и за ним. Наверное, так даже правильно, успевает подумать он, когда Дофламинго заносит руку, но отчаяние вдруг взрывается внутри, разрастается толстой зелёной коркой чешуи, мясом, костями и мышцами, и Дрейк кричит, рычит на него оскаленной огромной пастью.

— Мстить за отца собираешься? — спрашивает Дофламинго, опустившись на бочку напротив.

Он не знает, почему Дофламинго останавливается, почему предлагает: «Не хочешь пойти со мной?», но сейчас этого достаточно.

Всё, что у него было и могло быть, сдохло и медленно исчезает под снегом. Ему больше некуда идти.

— Нет, — отвечает Дрейк; собственный голос звучит чуждо и блёкло. — Он получил, что заслуживал.

Дофламинго вдруг склоняется над ним, закрывая небо. Взгляд ощутимо ползёт по его лицу, одежде и рукам, читая карту мелких отметин, оставленных на память уже мёртвыми людьми.

— В моей Семье есть правило: обидишь одного — обидишь всех, — говорит он, уголки губ ползут вниз не то в раздражении, не то в отвращении. — Мой родной брат предал меня, украл Опе-Опе и натравил на меня Дозор. Я пристрелил его сегодня, потому что нет ничего важнее Семьи, и всё равно, связан ты с ней кровно или нет. Если захочешь, сможешь стать её частью, но никогда не забывай об этом.

Очки скрывают его глаза, и сколько Дрейк ни вглядывается, видит лишь отражение. Ему вдруг кажется, что в нём его нет. Нет ничего, кроме пустого места.

— Да, сэр, — скатывается с языка само собой, и Дрейк прячет подбородок с отцовской меткой в ворот, низко опуская голову.

Он держит язык за зубами поначалу и старается быть как можно незаметнее, как привык в команде отца, но здесь это не работает: постоянная тревога, ожидание удара всё сильнее притупляются.

Никому нет до него дела.

Он больше не единственный фруктовик, даже не самый сильный среди них, не самый способный, и это ощущение почти пугает Дрейка. Короткий мираж — отражение собственного несуществования — оседает на дне сознания мутным осадком. Дрейк ловит себя на желании потрясти головой, избавиться от мерзкой холодной жижи, и старательно забивает голову чем угодно другим.

Он спрашивает, и ему иногда даже охотно отвечают.

Детка Пять говорит:

— Этот дурак сбежал с тупым предателем Корасоном, — поджимает губы и укладывает очередной патрон в ящик. — Молодой господин очень волновался за них, а оказалось, что Корасон на самом деле дозорный и хотел навредить Семье.

Буйвол говорит:

— А ты мне что-нибудь дашь, если я скажу? За двойную большую мороженого, а? А?

Йола говорит:

— Бедняжка Ло, Корасон украл его и несколько месяцев таскал по больницам. Тот привязался к нему, так бывает, — ребёнок на её коленях сладко причмокивает, отгрызая от сырого, кровящего куска мяса, пока сама она записывает в ровный столбик подсчитанные монеты. — Время и забота всё исправят, вот увидишь.

Сеньор Пинк говорит:

— Мальчишка многое пережил ещё когда бежал из Флеванса. Корасон лишь заставил его пройти через весь ужас вновь, — прикуривает, и огонёк выхватывает из темноты его лицо и дуло автомата. — Иди к восточному входу и следи за тем, чтобы никто не вышел из него живым.

Диаманте говорит:

— Плечи держишь как дерьмо. Распрямись. И зачем тебе эта странная елдень? Для начала научись хотя бы с мечом обращаться. Умеешь? Сейчас покажу, насколько нет.

Ло говорит:

— Отвали.

И уходит, не дав раскрыть рта.

За те несколько месяцев, которые Дрейк проводит с пиратами Донкихота, Ло пытается сбежать несколько раз. И все безуспешно: его ловят, скручивают и возвращают обратно. Ло дерётся, сыплет проклятиями, но больше не плачет, обещая Дофламинго, что легко тот не подохнет, Ло позаботится об этом. Взгляд у него не по-детски стылый и настоящий. Дофламинго в ответ приоткрывает раковину непоколебимого благодушия, мягким злым нутром наружу, и Дрейк скорее чувствует, чем видит, как подрагивает его рука от желания ухватиться за рукоять пистолета.

Дофламинго говорит:

— Корасон сдох, чтобы ты выжил. Имей смелость уважать хотя бы это.

Вокруг Дрейка теперь куда больше занимательных вещей. Собственные судьба и шкура хотя бы. Но именно малознакомый пацан и его ненависть сильнее всего приковывают внимание, сколько бы он ни оправдывался самому себе: это всё из-за того, что случилось на Миньоне.

Просто совпадение. Никакой связи.

Жил-был Диез Дрейк, ему долго не везло, а потом не повезло ещё раз.

За месяц до того, как со дня случившегося на Миньоне проходит ровно полгода, Ло бежит в последний раз.

Скрипит чердачными ставнями, крадётся, похрустывая черепицей, иногда настороженно замирая — боясь споткнуться или встревожить охрану. Дрейк поднимается со всё ещё тёплой, нагретой за день крыши и следит за ним: Ло кладёт бухту верёвки, подходит к краю и заглядывает вниз, прислушивается к звукам внутри дома, сощурившись, смотрит на часы — скоро смена караула. Оборачивается и зажимает рот ладонью, едва не вскрикнув.

— Не получится, — вполголоса замечает Дрейк. — Дофламинго можно ненавидеть, но считать его глупым опрометчиво.

Небо чистое и чёрное, усеянное молочной пылью звёзд. Единственный свет здесь — оранжевый тусклый полукруг чердачного окна. Ло стоит в нём по пояс, но лица уже не разобрать.

— Какого чёрта ты тут забыл? — задушено возмущается он.

Нащупывает что-то в кармане — наверняка нож.

Дрейк пожимает плечами:

— Звёзды.

— Охуеть какой романтик, — бурчит Ло. — Что, побежишь меня сдавать и выслуживаться?

Рука всё ещё в кармане, сжатая в кулак, в другой — один конец верёвки. Стоит Дрейку дёрнуться, — и наверняка попытается сбросить с крыши.

Дрейк думает, что драться на крыше очень неудобно.

Думает, что «хорошо», слишком зыбкое, как летний далёкий мираж, никогда не длится долго.

Дрейк говорит:

— Нет.

И замолкает.

Ло стоит недолго, потом вновь вытягивает голову за край, вглядываясь в одинокий светлый квадрат — окно в комнате охраны.

— Что ты имел в виду? — спрашивает, вернувшись и подойдя ближе.

— Сигнальные нити, — отвечает Дрейк, кивая на небольшую расчищенную полосу земли между лесом и домом.

Где-то вдалеке, за его неровной тёмной кромкой, поблёскивает порт.

— С чего ты взял? — спрашивает Ло.

Оружие он достать больше не пытается. Оставив верёвку, садится рядом.

Дрейк снова ложится на крышу, подложив под затылок ладони. Черепичные волны, из которых всё быстрее ускользает последнее тепло, давят на позвонки.

— Если бы я был Дофламинго, и у меня был бы такой фрукт, — говорит он, помедлив. — И я не хотел бы тебя отпускать, — я бы так и сделал. Привязал бы к тебе нить, чтобы всегда знать, где ты.

— Поздравляю, — едко шипит Ло. — Будешь его следующим любимчиком. Ты же даже не знаешь, что он может.

Дрейк скашивает на него взгляд, но в ответ ничего не говорит.

Ему всё равно, кем он станет для Дофламинго и его Семьи. В Дозор его теперь возьмут разве что в кандалах — к старой листовке наверняка уже набежало белли. Выходов не так уж много: бежать и выживать в одиночку, или остаться здесь, пусть с такой, но всё же поддержкой.

Несколько минут проходят в тишине, пока он смотрит в звёздную черноту, а Ло громко сопит, что-то решая про себя.

Потом тихо просит:

— Помоги мне.

Добавляет, уже увереннее:

— Никто ничего не узнает, в этот раз у меня точно получится. Даже если поймают, я тебя не сдам.

Дрейк уверен — ничего у него не выйдет.

Но несмотря ни на что, он всё ещё умеет верить. Каждый из Семьи говорит правду — ту, в которую верит сам. Не обязательно точно знать, кем на самом деле был этот Корасон, раз он стоит такого риска для одного отдельно взятого Ло.

Для Ло, в котором столько злости, силы и упрямства, сколько в самом Дрейке никогда не было.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Дрейк.

И на всякий случай хорошенько запоминает небо.

Ло находят через неделю, когда он пытается перебраться через горы, на другую сторону острова, по краденым билетам на фуникулёр.

Дофламинго не злится, но именно это настораживает больше всего — его глухое, идеальное спокойствие. Оно не настоящее, неживое, неправильное. Ему не может быть настолько наплевать, а значит, он знал заранее.

Ло не сопротивляется.

Внутренности противно скручивает, пока Дрейк следит его путь ко внутреннему двору. Ищет подвох, блеск нити, ломаную мимику и лишние движения, но ничего этого нет.

У Дрейка уходит пять минут, чтобы спуститься вниз. Он успевает как раз к моменту, когда Дофламинго говорит:

— В этот раз мне придётся наказать тебя, Ло. Мне кажется, ты считаешь, что моё терпение бесконечно. Диаманте хорошо постарается, чтобы ты запомнил цену этой ошибки.

Дофламинго полулежит в плетёном кресле, на ящике рядом — корзинка с фруктами. От выглядит расслабленным, но с ним не стоит верить глазам.

— Ты его балуешь, Доффи, — тянет Диаманте и смеётся.

В его руках вертится и блестит влажной чешуёй змея плети.

Дрейк замирает у самого края площадки. Перекрученный ком внутри вот-вот полезет наружу — от ужаса мутит.

Это наказание не для Ло.

«Не дёргайся и терпи, Дори».

Полуденное солнце щиплет глаза, печёт плечи. Раньше, чем осознание догонит его, Дрейк выходит на середину, туда, где стоит Ло, не связанный ничем, кроме безнадёжности.

— Я помог ему бежать, — говорит он, игнорируя шумное перешёптывание за спиной. — Если хочешь кого-то наказать, то накажи меня.

Стягивает рубашку через голову и ждёт. Под чужими любопытными взглядами хочется сжаться и зудят шрамы от цепи. Наверное, всё ещё слишком хорошо видны, думает Дрейк.

— Он врёт! Мне никто не помогал, я сам всё придумал, — отмирает вдруг Ло, смотрит на него зло исподлобья. — Ты что, совсем тупой?

Дофламинго медленно растягивает губы в довольной улыбке. Перетекает, наклоняясь вперёд, опираясь локтями о колени широко расставленных ног — огромный мохнатый розовый паук в центре своей паутины.

— Заткнись, Ло, — бросает он весело и легко, всё его внимание сейчас на одном только Дрейке. — Без понятия, кто из вас врёт. Но раз так хочешь получить за него, не стану тебя отговаривать. Надеюсь, ты этого и не ждал.

— Нет, — отвечает Дрейк.

И Дофламинго не врёт — ему не обязательно знать, кто говорит правду. Достаточно того, что, кого бы он ни наказал, — накажет обоих. Где-то в звенящей пустоте в голове Дрейка проскальзывает невольное восхищение, между вдохами и выдохами и огненными полосами, мерно ложащимися на спину. Дрейк успевает насчитать десяток, пока сквозь звон и муть не слышит крик:

— Я больше не сбегу!

Уже глубоко ночью, после того, как Ло, ругаясь и размазывая по лицу злые слёзы, сшивает последний след, Дофламинго приходит сам. Опускается бесшумно на тёплую черепицу рядом. В руке у него бутылка вина, и не первая — движения непривычно расслабленные, мягкие.

— Злишься? — спрашивает он, так, словно кто-то другой несколько часов назад без всякой жалости ждал, когда его паутина наконец затихнет.

Протягивает вино. Дрейк на мгновение прислушивается к ноющим, тянущим свежим швам и качает головой.

— Не злюсь. Это бесполезно, — говорит он, краем глаза наблюдая за ним. — Я знал, что Ло не сбежит. Ты как-то используешь фрукт, чтобы следить за ним.

Подумав, добавляет:

— Или не только за ним.

Дофламинго успевает, к его зависти, разлечься, вытянуться во весь немалый рост. Пятки свисают с края крыши, один носатый тапок опасно балансирует на кончиках пальцев.

Помолчав, он вдруг садится, свернувшись, словно пружина.

— Думал, ты будешь менее полезен, — говорит он, подперев кулаком щёку и с тревожным интересом вглядываясь в Дрейка. — Генетика безжалостна. Но не в моём случае.

Последнее — вполголоса и скорее для себя. Делает пару долгих глотков и продолжает:

— И не в твоём, возможно. Твой папаша был тем ещё жалким уродом.

Дрейку нечего возразить, и он терпеливо ждёт, когда Дофламинго дойдёт, наконец, до сути. Вряд ли он пришёл сюда любоваться на звёзды: всё в его жизни подчиняется его плану, личному расписанию, которое он создаёт сам. Все нити ведут к чему-то.

— Никого не держат тут силой, — говорит он наконец, допив вино и отправляя бутылку в полёт над лесом. — Включая тебя. Хочешь свалить — можешь уйти в любой момент.

— Никого, кроме Ло, — поправляет Дрейк.

Уперев подбородок в колени, наблюдает за тем, как пляшет по воздуху стекляшка, ловя сочную дольку луны в отражение и стреляя крошечными бликами, а потом срывается и исчезает в густой листве.

— Я вижу, ты привязался к нему, — произносит Дофламинго, тон его задумчиво тягучий, такой, словно он не уверен, рад этому или нет. — Мой брат всю жизнь был неуклюжим куском идиота, и даже перед тем, как принять заслуженную порцию свинца, умудрился попортить мне всё, включая Ло. Вбил пацану в голову, что спасает его, таская по вонючим клоповникам. Врачей искал! — Голос высоко, опасно взвивается и тут же опадает в глухой смех: — В этих вшивых норах ничего, кроме тупых трусливых крыс. Но Ло ему поверил. Кто угодно бы поверил, Роси это умел — мозги пудрить. Я бы вылечил Ло, как только Опе-Опе попал мне в руки, но дорогой брат захотел всё усложнить. Эй.

Тихий, хриплый оклик заставляет Дрейка повернуться к нему.

— Присмотри за ним, — бросает Дофламинго, не глядя в его сторону.

Поднимается на ноги, поймав нитями всё-таки свалившийся тапочек, и уходит.

***

Дресс Роза случается без него: Дофламинго, зная, что Дрейк будет до последнего избегать участия в резне гражданских, отмахивается и засылает его по намеченной карте баз Дозора, договариваться о маркировке и перевозке фруктов, «да и просто купить нам пару лишних дрессированных крыс».

Дофламинго это очень нравится — тыкать в старые шрамы и смотреть, что будет, когда у Дрейка кончится терпение, иссякнут навыки доброго слова и пойдут в ход зубы. Счёт идёт с переменным успехом и пока в пользу Дрейка.

— А вот и наш Миротворец вернулся, — ласково булькает Тревол и хлопает Дрейка липкой сопливой ладонью по плечу. — Сколько, ну, давай, скажи.

— Пять из двадцати трёх, — отвечает Дрейк, отлепляет его руку от себя, стараясь морщиться не слишком откровенно, и спрашивает: — Где Дофламинго?

Он в перчатках, но руку всё равно хочется поскорее обо что-нибудь вытереть.

Иногда он не может понять, где именно Семья переходит в Дофламинго, а где Дофламинго — в Семью.

— У молодого господина встреча с послом королевства Нун. Подожди немного, милый, — отвечает Йола. Поднимается на цыпочки и треплет Дрейка по волосам, приговаривая нараспев: — Как ты вырос! Ещё совсем недавно был тощим оборванным мальчишкой. Дети так быстро взрослеют.

Выскользнув из назойливых приветствий, обогнув по кривой едва ли не весь дворец, он добирается наконец туда, куда хотел в первую очередь. Останавливается в тени колонн, с краю площадки, и наблюдает за тем, как Ло пытается совладать с Пространством: на первый взгляд хаотично меняя предметы местами, разгоняя и останавливая их, разрезая коротким клинком на несколько частей за раз. С тех пор, как Ло перестаёт его дичиться и подпускает к тренировкам, Дрейк часто приходит посмотреть. Порой, впрочем, оказываясь в нескольких кусках. Ощущение, когда внутри Пространства лезвие проходит сквозь плоть, странное — словно он пузырь воздуха в воде, который разделили надвое.

— Твоё молчание немного пугает, — замечает Ло, не отвлекаясь от движения. — Как прошло? Скольких убил на этот раз?

— Только одного, — отвечает Дрейк и ныряет внутрь сферы.

Слаженное движение вокруг мгновенно замирает. Вблизи Ло выглядит уставшим, осунувшимся и бледным. Смотрит, тщательно скрывая любопытство, на свёрток в его руках, но не спрашивает.

Всегда такой: задраенный наглухо в своём Пространстве власти. В первый раз, когда Дрейк заходит в полусферу, Ло едва не сносит ему голову совсем по-настоящему.

— Пока ты не стал вторым, умерев от любопытства, — вздыхает Дрейк, протягивая обёрнутый тканью меч. — Это твоё.

Застывшие вещи с грохотом падают на землю. Ло забирает свёрток, разворачивает неспешно, а затем долго разглядывает ножны и рукоять, трогает мех на цубе.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — спрашивает он, поставив меч рядом.

Он растёт, вытягивается в юношу из неуклюжего подростка, но рукоятка всё равно возвышается над ним и шапкой на несколько сантиметров.

— Дорастёшь, — хмыкает Дрейк.

Из-за спины вырастает тень, проглатывающая его собственную.

— А мне ты проклятых мечей не даришь, — с почти натуральной обидой произносит Дофламинго, нависая над ним и заглядывая через плечо.

— Тебе не нужен проклятый меч, — говорит Дрейк, поворачивая в его сторону лишь голову.

— Ему вообще никакой не нужен, — добавляет Ло.

И тем не менее, по-детски хмурится и сжимает крепче руку на ножнах.

Дофламинго качает головой:

— Сплошная беда с этой самодостаточностью, — и, закончив сокрушаться, спрашивает, неспешно шагая к возникшей из воздуха — из нитей — скамейке: — Как прошло?

— Пять из двадцати трёх, — отвечает Дрейк. — Подробности?

По виску скользит капля пота, и он едва не утирает её рукой в Треволовой слизи. Стягивает испачканную перчатку, затем вторую.

— Подробности позже. — Дофламинго смотрит на него из-под очков, видны края белёсых ресниц. — Тебе бы понравилась Дресс Роза. До того, как мы вселились, конечно. Мир как основа благосостояния народа. Никаких войн, никаких жертв.

Дрейк склоняет голову к плечу.

Дофламинго знает, что не понравилась бы, ни тогда, ни сейчас, после того, как он вошёл в эту страну, оплёл её своей паутиной изнутри, пожрав всё лишнее, что мешало, как самый настоящий паразит. Умный и сильный.

Дофламинго поднимает голову, сорвав нить взгляда, и предлагает, обращаясь к Ло:

— Мечи не дарят на вырост. Покажи-ка, чего стоит эта штука.

Дрейк поводит плечами, чувствуя между лопаток уже загрубевший, но всё ещё неудобный шов.

Дресс Роза не нравится Дрейку ещё по одной причине: здесь слишком жарко. Жарко днём, жарко ночью, жарко, куда бы он ни пошёл. Вся разница в паре процентов влажности.

Дофламинго всерьёз берётся за свою сеть. Проверяет нити на прочность, тянет, собирая в кулаке, и устраивается наконец в центре паутины. Последний раз Дрейк видит его не мельком едва ли не год назад. Скользнув безразличным взглядом, Дофламинго рассеянно бросает ему: «Отдохни», и уходит.

Единственный плюс Дресс Розы — это небо. Всегда чистое, днём густо лазурное, ночью белое от звёзд.

Все дни превращаются в один длинный-длинный день: бесконечные пёстрые, похожие на разноцветную глазурь улочки, прохладный кипящий подземный порт, влажное море, сухие горячие камни дворца — калейдоскоп тягучей патоки. Приторно и влажно.

Прорехами между всем этим — Ло. Ло, который тренируется, Ло, который читает, Ло, который дремлет в тени, Ло, с ухмылкой растаскивающий куски Детки по всему дворцу.

Ло, которому некуда девать свою неприязнь, вечно запертый в клетке из одного-единственного обещания. От этой мысли спину кусает мороз, совсем не спасающий от жары.

Ло говорит:

— Что, соскучился по Доффи?

Говорит:

— Хочешь, пойдём убьём ещё людей, если тебе скучно.

Откровенно доёбывается:

— Не ревнуй, у этого ублюдка встаёт только на успешные внешнеполитические сделки.

— Сам не ревнуй, — бросает Дрейк в ответ.

Ло затыкается, застывает, сжав губы в нить. Большой палец беспокойно ходит под пушистой цубой.

— Пошёл ты, — огрызается он и не разговаривает с Дрейком следующие две недели.

Дрейк почти решает, что это навсегда, и не спеша ищет слова, чтобы извиниться за то, в чём не виноват. Но Ло приходит сам.

Застревает в дверях, как какая-нибудь нечисть, которой необходимо услышать разрешение, и сверлит его взглядом, опираясь плечом о дверной проём.

— Я разрешаю тебе войти, — говорит Дрейк.

Ло тихо хмыкает в сторону и, отлипнув от порога, шагает внутрь. Подумав секунду, закрывает за собой дверь. Встаёт напротив, сложив на груди руки, и смотрит сверху вниз.

Произносит, наконец, что вынашивал долгих четырнадцать дней:

— Ты ему не нужен. Ему никто не нужен, кроме него самого. Он разменяет всех, как только это будет выгодно.

— И? — только и спрашивает Дрейк.

Есть вещи, очевидные каждому, кроме разве что Детки. Дрейк ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то искренне ждал от Дофламинго привязанности или любви. Они все жертвуют чем-то ради чего-то своего. Дрейк тоже жертвует, хотя не сразу это понимает.

Ло резко, тяжело вздыхает.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он. — Вали, пока он забыл о своей очередной игрушке. Если это какая-то жертва ради меня — проваливай тем более. Я разберусь с ним и без твоих дешёвых жестов доброты. Не знаю, что он там наплёл тебе про Кору, но я не покупаюсь на такое. Кора был единственным, кто по-настоящему для меня что-то сделал.

Дрейк не двигается. Держит взгляд, не позволяя себе дёрнуться, хоть как-то выдать противный скребущий под рёбрами коготь. Ему хочется наружу, раззявить пасть и погромче зареветь.

— Это не твоё дело, — говорит он. — Меня устраивает всё, как есть сейчас. Это всё, зачем ты пришёл?

Он давно бы мог объяснить, как есть. Как Дофламинго тщательно, без всякой спешки делает так, что Ло хватает протянутую ему нить и послушно держит в руке. Чтобы она всегда была, одна-единственная и самая крепкая, нить, связывающая его с Семьёй. Наверное, после Миньона это показалось ему хорошим решением, ведь Ло поверил его брату, врос в него всем собой и продолжает волочь за собой его память, его месть.

И вот жил-был Диез Дрейк, а потом удачно подвернулся под руку.

Но каждый раз, когда ему хочется сказать это вслух, он думает: а что, если Ло этого не знает.

Что, если он бросит свой конец нити, стоит ему рассказать.

И если промолчать, он останется.

Здесь, с ним. 

Мелочно и гадко цепляться за подобный самообман, но это надёжно держит рот Дрейка на замке.

Ло долго молчит, отвернувшись в сторону, но не уходит.

Наклонившись вдруг низко, к самому его лицу, выдыхает, влажно и жарко, как ночь за окном:

— Тогда, если ты здесь всё-таки ждёшь любви, я дам тебе, чего ты хочешь.

И, потянув за волосы, целует, сбивчиво и жадно. Дрейк не успевает возразить, или же вовсе не хочет, на самом деле, совсем не хочет. Ло лезет на колени, лезет холодными сухими пальцами под одежду и судорожно цепляется за него, стоит ему отмереть.

Обхватив ладонями его лицо, Дрейк говорит, вглядываясь в лихорадочно чёрные огромные зрачки:

— Ты пожалеешь об этом.

Горячий ком сидит в груди и делает слова слишком мягкими. Опустив голову низко, Ло хватает его запястья, сжимает до синяков, больно и крепко.

— Он тебе совсем мозги проебал?

Взгляд исподлобья — жадный, больной и жадный. Будто сейчас — это всё, что у него осталось. Дрейк молча качает головой; все возможные слова сплавились в его обожжённых жарой лёгких.

Он гладит его шею, по одной срывает пальцем пуговицы с рубашки, пока Ло выпутывается из джинсов и, вновь оседлав его колени, возится с пряжкой и замком. Вжавшись в него, стискивает в ладони оба члена, медленно ведёт вверх, вниз и обратно, и тихо, сдавленно всхлипывает в плечо.

Это меньше всего похоже на любовь, или — наоборот. Смотря с чьей стороны смотреть, возможно.

Солнечный шар внутри разрастается, оцарапывая лепестками кончики пальцев, лижет удовольствием кожу. Ло шепчет: «Пожалуйста», вбирает его пальцы в рот, мокро, суматошно водит по ним языком и, выпустив, ведёт за спину. Повторяет, глядя беспомощно, будто только теперь понял, что делает. Дрейк обнимает его, прижав к себе крепче, и старается двигать в нём пальцами медленнее, не навредить, не причинить боль, до тех пор, пока Ло не дёргается из рук и, сыто вскрикнув, не насаживается сам. Кончив, Ло повисает на нём, тяжело глотая воздух и продолжая выматывающе плавно гонять его член в сжатом кулаке, пока тугое, жаркое солнце не лопается внутри.

Они лежат до самого утра, мокрые и липкие от пота. В полусне Дрейку кажется, что между ними прорастают нити.

Дофламинго возвращается ненадолго, полупьяный от успеха и деловитый.

— Как там Ло? — спрашивает, поймав Дрейка в редкую секунду интереса к прочим смертным. — Не смог его найти. Всё хорошо?

Нечитаемо вглядывается в его лицо, скользит по едва стаявшим отметинам — новым швам, и тут же меняет вектор интереса, становясь привычно цепким.

Говорит:

— Вы оба понадобитесь мне через пару-тройку недель. Уравняем с тобой наш маленький дипломатический счёт.

И исчезает.

Ло он находит в своей кровати, свернувшимся, поджавшим ноги так, словно с улицы в окно сыплет снегом, а не лепестками жасмина.

Одну руку он подложил под голову, второй крепко сжимает Кикоку.

Сидя на полу перед кроватью, Дрейк долго смотрит, как он спит, как во сне меняется его лицо и вздрагивают на мече чуткие пальцы.

— Он ушёл, — сообщает Дрейк, как только Ло открывает глаза.

Ло не двигается с места, лишь убирает в сторону меч, и Дрейк садится ближе, уложив голову на скрещенные руки.

Разлепив наконец губы, Ло спрашивает:

— Пойдёшь со мной?

Дрейку не надо уточнять, для чего. Как будто это глупое «я дам тебе что захочу дать» не было залогом, взяткой, авансом, лишь бы Дрейк согласился бежать с ним. На этот раз вместе.

— Он снова тебя поймает, — говорит Дрейк.

Кривая, самодовольная усмешка мелькает и тут же гаснет.

— Дофламинго уже давно полагается на одного тебя.

Кладёт руку Дрейку на плечо, потом на спину, едва притрагиваясь к тому месту, где меж лопаток остаются аккуратно зашитые им шрамы.

Говорит:

— Он, наверное, прав. Меня тут ничего больше не держит.

Там, где пальцы касаются кожи через ткань, растекается приятная прохлада.

Значит, всё-таки знал. От этого становится немного легче.

— Нет, — отвечает Дрейк без раздумий.

Всё в Ло замирает на секунду, а потом он отворачивается и убирает руку.

Гнев Дофламинго больше похож на трупное окоченение.

На смертельную усталость.

На что угодно мёртвое, никак не похожее на настоящую злость.

Узнав, что Ло ушёл, он долго, пронизывающе смотрит на Дрейка и говорит:

— Верни его.

Он не договаривает: «живым или мёртвым».

Не врёт: «он прислушается к тебе».

Просто дёргает за сигнальную нить, зная, что сигнальная нить должна сработать.

Дрейк не знает, можно ли считать ловушкой место, о котором точно знаешь, что тебя там ждёт.

Для того, чтобы выжечь и потопить неприветливый и крошечный скалистый Стормай, о котором они с Ло уславливаются заранее, хватает всего лишь двух линкоров.

Красноречивый жест.

— Даже карманного адмирала зажал, — с неожиданной досадой говорит Ло, прежде чем раскрыть сферу Пространства и исчезнуть.

За мгновение до того, как ядра коснутся острова, Дрейк ныряет в ледяную, просоленную воду.

Прекрасно понимая, что трюк провалился, Дофламинго пускает их обоих в расход: с его растущей сетью теперь куда проще найти переродившийся Опе-Опе, чем продолжать приручать, привязывать одного-единственного Ло.

— Всё ещё хочешь остаться в Семье? — спрашивает Ло, глядя на него сверху вниз, не скрывая злорадства.

Дрейка на самом деле больше интересует, какого чёрта Ло вытащил его из воды. Ведь не ради шанса поизгаляться.

У Ло есть цель.

Есть имя, которое он вывел на своей коже.

От морской соли щиплет нос и глаза, неприятно тянет в теле. Дрейк лежит, не шевелясь, не моргая, глядя на серое мохнатое небо над островом.

Он очень ясно вспоминает последний день на Миньоне и страшный мираж — пустоту, оставшуюся от него.

— Трудно отказаться от тех людей, с которыми крепко связан, — говорит он, покосившись на Ло. — Даже если они нас ранят или бросают.

Ухмылка Ло оползает, как плохая краска от воды. Он поднимается с камня, отряхиваясь и прижимая Кикоку к себе.

— Ты сейчас очень жалкий, — произносит он серьёзно, без издевательства и фальши, и где-то лишь по самому краю остаётся сочувствие. — Если не сильно торопишься уползти и сдохнуть в гордом одиночестве, то можешь подождать помощи минут десять.

Он говорит не глядя и уходит так же, не обернувшись. Удивительная тактичность для человека, вместо приветствия показывающего средний палец.


End file.
